Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/ChristianWallis
Hi, I’m ChristianWallis aka… Christian Wallis. I’m applying for an admin position. My activity is heavy and sustained (with breaks on the weekend though I’m hardly absent; I still contribute just not to my usual extent). I began by being a very active user on the workshop and I continue to offer feedback whenever possible. I do a lot of marking for review, editing, and general work towards maintaining the quality standards. I try to take the time deal with new users (who almost always post blogs for some reason) and direct them towards the workshop and the style guides/advice blogs. I offer my services as an honest reviewer to anyone who wants them and I’ve helped a lot of writers (both old and new) just like they’ve helped me. I’ve also contributed to the writing blogs page and have written two in-depth reviews of Ned the Nihilist and Jozsa’s Grove. I also offer reviews of other stories that are still quite in-depth (just not 3000 words) and run a curation blog where I try my best to drum up interest in new stories from the last month. I have been rollbacker since October and I have used that position to rename stories. Mainly though I have taken my position as rollbacker to mean that I should be an exemplary user. That means regular activity, frequent edits, active community participation, not being an asshole, and just generally keeping an eye on the place. I look out for new stories and review them, and also watch out for vandalism and other bits of tomfoolery (like reuploaded stories). I would like admin rights so I can take this activity further and skip out leaving annoying talk page messages all the time. I can deal directly with users and, more than anything, help address the reviewing of new stories. This is a time-consuming activity and I’d like to chip in by answering calls of the m4r and delete tags while also reviewing new stories that haven’t been tagged. More than anything though I appreciate this community and would like to help the people who run it by running it with them. I have a personal investment in this place and I’m committed to returning the favour and guidance that has helped make this place one of my favourite parts of the web. 1) Must have been active on the wiki for six months. I currently have 189 days of consecutive activity which adds up to roughly 6 months (180 / 30 = 6, give or take a few months with 31 days). But to be more specific I joined in April 2016 which makes the end of October 2016 the six-month mark. 2) Must have at least 800 edits, 600 of which must be on articles. I have 1744 edits. 481 edits on main articles and 179 archived edits ergo I have around 660 edits on articles. While not all of my archived edits will be legitimate edits on deleted pages it remains likely to be over 600 (my badges say 620 edits on articles) and any uncertainty about this should be lifted as I continue to add to my edit count. 3) Must know how to block a user for an appropriate amount of time. I can refer to the Vandalism and Blocking policy pages but I also know from experience (otherwise known as lurking) that most admins give warnings followed by 2 weeks, 1 month, 2 month, 6 month and, finally, life-time bans. But there’s also some variation depending on the offence. So a user who accidentally makes an incorrect edit that is still made in good faith (e.g. altering wording in an attempt to improve the story) will likely receive a warning for vandalism but when someone threatens to shit on ClercFatness they should probably get a straight-up ban. 4-6) Must know how to categorize pages / Must know how to move files and pages / Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki. I have been an active rollbacker since October and an active user since day-one. I have contributed numerous stories and spent a lot of time reviewing and editing pages. This includes amending errors to categorisation and categorising new stories as they appear. This includes renaming pages and moving them. I am also very familiar with the layout of the wikia having been active for a while and also lurking like crazy. This means I know all about the insights and special pages and the recently re-discovered template shortcut page (which will come in super handy). I’m still learning but I think I know enough how to deal with the majority of problems I encounter and if anything baffles me I can always send a friendly message to Jay, Dupin, or even Empy (who I know is no longer an admin but he knows this place like the back of his hand and is still very active – I think an appropriate comparison would be, say, a force ghost). 7) Must know how to delete pages and files. Delete the story, notify the user and direct them to the workshop. 8) Bonus Qualifications – Burn of the Year. -- Thank you for support and please vote by using the support/neutral/oppose templates below. Don't forget to sign your votes! Deadline: 12th December You'll make a fine addition to the team. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:43, December 5, 2016 (UTC) I have no doubt you'll do a great job. All of the work you do here is stellar, and I look forward to having you on the team. Jay Ten (talk) 16:49, December 5, 2016 (UTC) You're a frequent editor, you're active on the writer's workshop, you're present in the community, and you frequently mark stories that need review or deletion. I really can't think of a better candidate for the position currently. I'd go into more detail, but the links you included above really sum up everything that I would have used for justification here.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:56, December 5, 2016 (UTC) "I should be an exemplary user. That means...not being an asshole"- What the hell are you talking about? That's this wiki's tradition! I don't have much to say, you have been always a hard-worker, always contributed with quality work and have been friendly with the folks around here. Good luck. Diexilius (talk) 17:06, December 5, 2016 (UTC) A no brainer. I don't have much to add. You are a great contributor and you would help out the wiki even more with advanced rights. My only complaint is that you didn't wait till you had exactly 666 article edits before posting this. You were so close man! MrDupin (talk) 17:07, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Probably the single most active user since you joined the wiki. I hope your innovative ideas continue as your power/influence increases. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 16:43, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Very fast in my opinion to be moving towards but admin, but you have the qualifications and your resume here speaks for itself. I feel that you'll make a great addition. --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:51, December 6, 2016 (UTC) One of us. One of usssss. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:45, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :Gooble gobble! Google gobble! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:50, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Of course I'd give support to the man with burn of the year. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 05:57, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Per those above. Perfect candidate for the role, great eye for quality. Underscorre talk - - 21:41, December 8, 2016 (UTC) You're a great editor and is very active around the community. I can't see why you shouldn't get admin rights. Sloshedtrain (talk)